El príncipe del Limbo Secuela de Linaje inmortal
by Lourob
Summary: Cautha debe probar su valor una vez más. Esta vez debe rescatar a Aro del mundo en el que quedó atrapado y devolverle la vida. Las pruebas difíciles no serán solo para ella, sino para todos los que la acompañarán. Debe cuidar cada paso, pensar cada segundo, ya que del Limbo podría no regresar jamás.
1. Chapter 1

SECUELA DE LINAJE INMORTAL.

Capítulo 1

Apariciones.

Aro se había presentado frente a mí. La luz brillante que lo rodeaba me transmitía una paz increíble. Estaba feliz de poder verlo en esas condiciones. Su rostro risueño, sus ojos azules me miraban con ternura. Estaba con los suyos muy a pesar mío. No fue fácil la determinación de dejarlo partir. Aunque pensaba que mi decisión y mi renuncia a él, era un claro ejemplo del amor verdadero.

Nadie busca lo mejor para el otro a costa de su sufrimiento si no ama con todo su ser. No existía nada más importante que Aro para mí. Ni aún, mi propia vida.

Apenas se desvaneció me puse de pie. No había querido moverme por si huía. Caminé lentamente hasta el sitio donde segundos antes ocupaba el vampiro de mi vida. Miré los alrededores lentamente. Sí … Se había ido.

Entonces, el silencio absoluto me rodeó. Percibí la misma terrible soledad que había sufrido el día de su muerte. La angustia apretó mi garganta. Con la voz casi sin fuerza intenté llamarlo.

—Aro …

Fue inútil. Estaba sola en el campanario. Sola con mi pena.

Mi impulso fue abandonar el campanario. Descendí por la escalera y corrí a toda velocidad sin detenerme. Corrí … Corrí angustiada. Sólo escuché en mi loca carrera, la voz de Demetri.

— ¡ Cautha ! ¿ Qué ocurre ? ¡ Cautha !

No me detuve hasta llegar al pasillo del salón de los tronos. Me paré muy tiesa, llorosa, afligida.

Del otro extremo del oscuro corredor, a un costado de las puertas de doble hoja, Alec y Jane custodiaban a los líderes.

La rubia guardiana clavó su iris redondo y rojo en mi lejana figura. Y entendió …

Lentamente quitó su capucha con sumo cuidado sin dejar de estudiarme. Agrandó los ojos asombrada, su boca carmín se arqueó en una leve sonrisa, y avanzó hacia mí primero despacio, después con gran rapidez.

Entonces, corrí a gran velocidad hasta que mis brazos la rodearon apretándola contra mi pecho.

— ¿ Lo has visto ? —susurró acongojada.

—Sí —dije, sin soltarla.

—Dime como está. ¿ Se encuentra bien ?

—Sí …

Presentí a Alec acercarse, a Demetri, a Asrael. En unos segundos Marcus y Cayo se les unieron. Nos rodearon a una distancia prudencial. En categórico silencio. Ninguno hizo preguntas, nadie interrumpió. Porque este momento, solo nos pertenecía a las dos.

…..

Transcurrieron varios años para volver a ver a Aro. Sus apariciones se hicieron constantes después de esa primera vez.

Estaba muy feliz de poder contemplarlo aunque sea por unos breves minutos. Me alimentaba de su imagen como quien se alimenta del pan de cada día.

Mirna me había dicho que era muy bueno que él se presentara apacible y sereno, aunque muy pocas veces había logrado arrancarle una palabra. Un " Cautha " un " cariño " y hasta la última vez que había aparecido, un maravilloso " te extraño ".

Sentada en el trono que había pertenecido a Aro, conversaba con mis hermanos de cosas triviales.

— ¿ Cómo les está yendo con Jeremías ? —pregunté a Cayo.

—Excelente. El joven está próximo a cumplir sus dieciocho. Es astuto, inteligente, y un desconsiderado ladrón.

Reí.

—Me lo temía.

—Dime Cautha. ¿ Crees que es tiempo de convertirlo ?

—Su edad lo permite, en cuanto a si es adecuado, lo dejo a tu decisión. Después de todo tú y Athenodora lo conocen bien.

—Entonces no perderé tiempo. Partiré ya mismo a la casona. No me extrañen.

—Jamás lo he hecho. –bromee al verlo partir.

La puerta volvió a abrirse segundos después. Pensé que Cayo se había arrepentido y había optado por dejar pasar más tiempo para convertir a Jeremías. Sin embargo no fue el vampiro de melena rubia quien irrumpió en el salón.

—Buenas noches Cautha, buenas noches Marcus.

—Buenas noches Mirna. ¿ Qué te trae por aquí ? ¿ Aurora se encuentra bien ?

Era fuera de lo común que la bruja humana se acercara a nosotros sin que la llamáramos. Generalmente se mantenía oculta en la cueva de raíces ferrosa, desempeñando el cargo que por miles de años había sido de Aurora.

Muchas veces Aurora le hacía compañía. Ambas hablaban de hechizos y conjuros famosos. Las dos hacían buenas migas.

La miré con curiosidad. Ella se acercó despacio y cabizbaja, cuestión que me inquietó.

—Mirna, ¿ te aqueja algo ? —preguntó Marcus.

—Siento mucho molestarlos. Quería informarles que he tomado una decisión.

— ¿ Una decisión ?

—Sí.

—Dime. ¿ Cuál es ?

—He decidido dejar el mundo humano. Quiero ser como ustedes —afirmó categóricamente.

— ¿ Quieres ser vampiresa ? Debes saber que no hay vuelta atrás en esa decisión.

—Lo sé.

La observé por unos segundos. Su rostro reflejaba seguridad. No cabía duda.

—Bien. Marcus … ¿ Qué opinas ?

El viejo vampiro recostó su espalda en el trono y reflexionó.

—No lo sé …

—Estoy segura Marcus —insistió.

—Dame un par de semanas. No es capricho Mirna. Ocurre que en estos días tendremos a Jeremías en el palacio. Dos neófitos encerrados tratando de controlar no será tarea fácil —contesté.

—Bien, esperaré.

Apenas se retiró volví a mi trono.

— ¿ Tú la convertirás ? —pregunté a Marcus.

—No tengo inconveniente.

—Claro que no — sonreí— , estoy segura que no la dejarás en otras manos.

—Cierto.

El día transcurrió sin sobresaltos, como hacía tiempo. No teníamos enemigos ni conflictos entre nosotros. Aunque parecía poco creíble entre criaturas oscuras como nosotros, la armonía paseaba por los pasillos subterráneos del bello palacio Dei Priori. Solo una vez, un curioso humano descendió hasta nuestro territorio. Por supuesto, no volvió a ver la luz del día.

Los Banlog y el pequeño Nicolay nos habían visitado año atrás. El niño de cabellera rojiza por poco no deja nada en pie. Fue chistoso que movilizara a casi toda la guardia para contenerlo. Peor que una manada de lobos. Terminó con un desgastado Félix tratando de atraparlo y el mal humor de Jane que duró varios días.

Para mí fue divertido, salvo las doscientas veces que preguntó por Aro.

Traté de explicarle que él ya no estaría con nosotros, aunque me fue difícil. Nicolay estaba empecinado en asegurar que los vampiros no morían, que los seres queridos no nos abandonaban. Entendí que sus padres nunca habían hablado de un tema tan delicado y doloroso como la muerte.

Otra vez … Nos parecíamos a los humanos …

Recuerdo que de cuclillas frente a él, le dije.

—Nicolay, muy rara vez sucede. Los seres queridos nos dejan para estar en un lugar mejor.

Siempre me quedará grabada su cara mirándome con el ceño fruncido y su lapidaria frase.

—Te apuesto que no.

Lo miré con atención, hasta que su pequeña boca sonrió. Después se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

—Yo también lo veo.

Evidentemente Nicolay tenía el mismo don. Podía hablar con los muertos…

Otros líderes nos visitaron cambiando la rutina de nuestras noches. Me habían aceptado como cabeza de los Vulturi y eso me hacía feliz. Sentía que no los había defraudado ni a ellos y a los míos .

Volví al presente. Al abandonar el salón de los tronos dejando a un Marcus pensativo por la decisión de Mirna, me refugié en mi recámara. Me acerqué a la repisa donde el cofre dorado guardaba mi rosa negra. Estaba intacta, hermosa. Mi amor por Aro había sido suficiente para que no se deshojara.

De pronto mis oídos escucharon la amada voz llamándome.

Giré mi cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de ubicarlo en el espacio. Sin embargo no lo encontré. Caminé por la habitación mientras escuchaba el dulce " Cautha "

— ¿ Dónde estás amor ? —pregunté angustiada.

No me respondió.

—Aro … ¿ Dime dónde estás ?

—Cautha — volvió a repetir – ayúdame.

El pedido de auxilio transformó mi nostalgia en desesperación.

Recorrí mi habitación, el salón de entrada, todos los rincones. Nada … No podía distinguirlo. Sólo escuchaba su voz.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el silencio cubrió el ambiente. Ya no clamó por ayuda ni mencionó mi nombre.

Partí desesperada escaleras arriba y corrí hasta llegar a la cueva de raíces ferrosas.

Mirna me miró sorprendida.

— ¿ Ya lo han decidido ? ¿ Me convertirán ?

—No he venido por ello.

— ¿ Entonces ? Te noto afligida.

—Lo estoy. No he visto a Aro.

—Tranquila, ya aparecerá —calmó con una sonrisa amable.

— ¡ No entiendes ! Él se ha presentado, hace un momento, en mi recámara. Pero no pude verlo, solo escuché su voz. Me pidió ayuda.

Su sonrisa se borró.

— ¿ Estás segura ?

—Si, si lo estoy. Me llamó, me pidió auxilio. No lo puedo ver, solo escucho su voz.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, se retiró unos pasos alejándose de mí. Pensativa, preocupada.

— ¡ Mirna ! ¿ Qué está ocurriendo ?

—Lo lamento Cautha. Jamás puedes dejar de verlo. Si sólo escuchas su voz …

— ¿ Qué ? ¡ Dime !

—Me temo que Aro está atrapado entre el infierno y el edén.

— ¿ Cómo dices ? ¡ No puede ser ! ¿ Por qué ?

—Hay dos poderosas razones por la que los seres quedan atrapados en el Limbo. Una, porque sus errores en la vida pesan más que sus virtudes.

—No es el caso de Aro —protesté.

—La otra razón, es porque al mundo terrenal quedan atados por un sentimiento demasiado poderoso.

— ¿ Su amor por mí ?

—Podría ser …

—Dime como ayudarlo, por favor. Haré lo que sea.

—Lo siento Cautha, no podrás hacer nada por él. En la dimensión donde él se encuentra, todo el que entra no podrá volver.

Retrocedí horrorizada.

— ¡ No puedes decirme eso !

—Calma Cautha. No lograrás nada por más que enloquezcas.

— ¡ No puedo calmarme ! Lo dejé partir pensando que era lo mejor para él.

—Lo sé. A veces las cosas no dependen de una sola persona. Quizás en el fondo él no deseaba dejarte.

— ¡ Tengo que hacer algo !

—No lo entiendes, él no pertenece a este mundo. No debes jugar con la muerte. Hacia ella se va y ya no se regresa.

—Escucha Mirna. Hay algo que es claro como el agua. Si hay una puerta una abertura o lo que sea por la cual Aro se comunica, debe haber alguna opción de llegar hasta él.

— ¡ Tú estás loca ! Arriesgarás tu vida.

— ¡ Es que mi vida no importa !

—¿Qué ocurre aquí ?

Giré mi rostro para ver el cansino andar de Aurora entrando a la cueva.

Le conté cada detalle de la aparición, el pedido de auxilio, mi idea de no abandonarlo. Se mantuvo en silencio, sin embargo su rictus de pena me adelantó que no tenía solución.

—Buscaré la forma —dije terminante, y abandoné la cueva de raíces ferrosas.

Heidi caminó apresurada para alcanzarme.

— ¡ Cautha ! ¡ No sabes qué feliz soy ! Adivina.

—Lo siento Heidi, no es un buen momento.

—Pero escúchame. Eres mi amiga. Debes saberlo antes que nadie.

Me detuve desganada.

—Heidi …

—Escucha con atención. Félix … Me pidió … ¡ Matrimonio ! ¡ Cautha estoy feliz !

—Me alegro.

—Oyee, sólo " me alegro " . Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Heidi no es un buen momento. Discúlpame.

— ¡ No ! No te disculpo. Eres muy egoísta. Te importas a ti misma y nada más.

Partió por el pasillo muy apresurada.

—Lo siento Heidi —murmuré.

Seguí mi camino, aunque apenada por mostrarme indiferente ante Heidi y su maravillosa noticia, debía hablar con mis pares. Urgente.

Marcus levantó la vista y acompañó mi andar con un gesto de preocupación. El viejo vampiro intuyó que algo grave ocurría.

—Demonios … Cautha … ¿ Qué ocurre ?

—Aro.

— ¿ Qué ?

—Aro. Está en peligro.

— ¿ De qué hablas ?

—Escúchame atentamente.

Conté como pude lo ocurrido, lo dicho por las pitonisas y desplegué toda mi desesperación en pocos minutos.

Bajó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—Pobre amigo mío. No se merecía este final.

—Esto no quedará así. ¡ Exclamé !

—Pequeña …

— ¡ No ! ¡ No digas nada ! No quiero escucharte si no es una solución para ayudarlo.

—¡Qué más quisiera querida mía!

—Alguien debe saber algo …

—Es un tema tabú para humanos y vampiros. Lo lamento. No puedes buscarlo como si fuera un simple lugar en el planeta. Es otra dimensión.

— ¡ No quiero escucharte Marcus Vulturi ! No puedo soportar saber que Aro sufre.

¿ Qué dices Cautha ? —preguntó Jane, entrando al salón de los tronos.

—Jane …

— ¿ Qué has dicho ?

Alec entró al salón.

—Cautha … ¿ Qué ocurre con Aro ?

—Calma. Por favor, necesito que no desesperen.

— ¡ No nos pidas eso ! —dijo Jane enfrentándose a mí.

—Aro necesita de nuestra ayuda. Parece … Creo … ehm … Bueno, es probable que Aro esté atrapado en el Limbo.

— ¡ No ! Gritaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—Si … Pero no se preocupen. Iré por él.

—Estás loca. Nadie ha podido entrar al Limbo sin estar muerto— dijo Alec.

Caminé lentamente hasta acercarme a ellos.

—Les juro, que yo salvaré a Aro, a cualquier costo.

— ¡ Mírame Cautha ! — dijo Jane – . Mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo abandonarás.

—Te lo prometo, guardiana.

Una semana transcurrió de pesares y estrategias. Nada parecía coherente. Ningún plan. Sobre todo si partes de no tener idea de cómo llegar hasta el Limbo.

Reuní a varios líderes de distintos aquelarres. Nadie me dio información. Todos y cada uno me dejaron sin esperanza. Sin embargo no me daría por vencida.

No fue fácil ver a Asrael cabizbajo, a Alec muy triste, y a Jane, hundida en la desesperación.

Demetri se mantuvo en silencio. Conocía a mi guardián. Prefería no opinar si sus palabras no traían la pronta solución. Por lo menos Heidi me había disculpado. Entendió que la gravedad de la situación implicaba que no pudiera compartir su alegría.

—Lo siento Cautha. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer … Con Félix pensamos postergar la boda. Tendremos tiempo.

—Gracias Heidi … ¿ Sabes ? Siendo humana llegué a este castillo atestado de vampiros. ¿ Recuerdas ? No me importó. Sólo quería conocerlo.

Heidi se sentó cerca de mi trono. Escuchó cada una de mis palabras llenas de angustia y dolor.

— ¿ Sabes ? No tuve miedo. Como ahora. No lo tengo. Él es más importante que mi vida. Ese dieciséis maravilloso que lo conocí, sentí desde ese instante que nuestro destino estaba unido. Y no sólo por el talismán que traía, sino por algo especial que percibí al tenerlo frente a frente. Era una humana, y él un vampiro. Sin embargo, era mi pasado, mi linaje. Mi presente y mi futuro. Después de él no había nada …

—Tranquila. No sé cómo ayudarte. Nadie sabe nada. Los líderes que nos visitaron no trajeron soluciones.

—Lo sé … No tienes idea el dolor de dejarlo partir en brazos de otra hembra. Aunque fuera lo mejor. La renuncia a su amor es un dolor que me acompañó por todos estos años. A pesar de eso he llevado adelante el aquelarre. ¿ Lo he hecho bien ?

—Si. Lo ha hecho muy bien.

Permanecí en la cámara de hielo no sé por cuanto tiempo, donde Aro dormiría eternamente Acaricié el cristal del sarcófago deleitándome con su rostro apacible y sereno. Su cuerpo estaba intacto. Así lo había querido conservar.

De pronto, la presencia de Jane a mis espaldas hizo que girara mi cabeza para mirarla.

Sus ojos tristes clavados en el rostro del que había sido su amo y salvador por miles de años.

Lentamente me miró.

—Cautha, alguien te busca. En el campanario —su voz se escuchó apenas perceptible, reteniendo el dolor por la pérdida de Aro.

No se recuperaría. Ni yo tampoco.

Abandoné la cámara real y la seguí en silencio.

— ¿ Quién es Jane ? ¿ Quién quiere verme ?

—Ya lo sabrás. No puedo mencionarlo. Las paredes escuchan —susurró.

Llena de curiosidad y sin emitir palabra, ascendí por la escalera de piedra entre la penumbra.

Al llegar a la entrada del campanario, mi lugar favorito, Demetri aguardaba atento. Estaba acompañado por alguien más. Una parca negra cubría al extraño de pies a cabeza. La capucha no dejaba ver su rostro.

—Descúbrete. ¿ Quién eres ? ¿ No sabes que no puedes irrumpir en el palacio sin anunciarte ? ¿ No sabes quién soy ?

El visitante se acercó a mí y con un movimiento deslizó la capucha hacia atrás dejando ver su rostro asustado.

—Sé quién eres, Cautha Vulturi.

— ¡ Constantine ! ¿ A qué has venido ?

—A hacerte una pregunta. Respóndeme con absoluta sinceridad.

— ¿ Qué quieres ?

—Dime... ¿ Qué serías capaz de hacer por devolverle la vida al vampiro que amas ?


	2. Chapter 2

Secuela. Capítulo 2

Jeremías.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta enfrentarme con Constantine cara a cara.

\- ¿ Qué estás diciendo ? ¿ Has venido a burlarte de mí ?

-No.

-Me has hecho una pregunta ridícula. Me has preguntado que sería capaz de hacer por devolverle la vida al vampiro que amo.

¿ No sabes mi respuesta ? Deberías saberla. Dije, caminando en círculos alrededor de él.

-Eso supuse - dijo bajando la vista – por eso estoy aquí.

Me detuve. La rabia se transformó en cólera y salté sobre él tomándolo del cuello.

Se debatió con fuerza hasta que logró quitarme de encima. Apuntándolo con mi dedo índice lo amenacé.

\- ¡ Vete de aquí Constantine ! Tu broma es de muy mal gusto. A partir de hoy no serás bien recibido.

\- ¡ Escúchame Cautha ! Aro era mi mejor amigo. ¿ Crees que he venido a jugar con su memoria ?

\- ¡ Sal de aquí ! -gritó Demetri.

\- ¡ Aguarda !

La mirada de Jane nos recorrió a cada uno, aturdida.

-Di de una buena vez para que has venido. Si no estás burlándote de mí, ni de su memoria. ¿ Por qué esa extraña pregunta ?

Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, en un rincón del campanario.

-No sé si he hecho bien.

\- ¡ Ahora habla!

\- ¡ Está loco ! Sólo quiere molestar -acusó Demetri.

Constantine levantó la vista hacia mi rastreador. Tragó saliva. Observé la mirada de Demetri, aguda, furiosa.

-Ssshh Demetri.

Las emociones de Demetri eran claras. Lo odiaba. Las de Constantine, estaban embebidas en un gran temor.

Me incliné cerca de Constantine, hasta tocar con las rodillas el suelo.

-Dime … ¿ De qué rayos estás hablando ? ¿ Por qué la pregunta ? ¿ Hay alguna posibilidad de hacer algo por Aro ?

\- ¡ Cautha te lo suplico ! -gritó Demetri.

-Sí la hay. Hay una posibilidad. Muy difícil -murmuró.

\- ¡ No difícil ! ¡ Imposible ! -protestó mi guardián.

\- ¡ Qué te calles Demetri ! - grité exaltada – . O pediré que te vayas.

Los ojos de Demetri se clavaron en los míos. Me miró con pena, con impotencia. Aunque se mantuvo en silencio.

-Habla Constantine.

-Aro está muerto, para el mundo humano … y para los vampiros. Pero por lo que has contado en la reunión donde has pedido ayuda … Está atrapado en el Limbo.

-Eso lo sé por mi hechicera.

Me puse de pie lentamente. Caminé unos pasos mientras mi mente trataba de hilvanar respuestas.

Miré a Demetri. Lo estudié …

Sus ojos clavados en Constantine eran amenazantes.

-Constantine, dime … ¿ Hay alguna forma de llegar al Limbo ?

-Sí.

\- ¡ Nadie sobrevive ! ¡ Eres un maldito hijo de perra ! ¿ Quieres matarla ? -se enfadó el rastreador.

\- ¡ Demetri sal de aquí !

\- ¡ No ! No saldré. ¿ Y sabes por qué ? Porque juré protegerte a costa de todo. A pesar de ti misma.

Lo miré fijo.

-Demetri. Tú sabes lo que significa Aro para mí. No me pidas que no arriesgue si hay una esperanza.

-Lo sé. Pero mi deber es cuidarte a ti.

Respiré profundo y me volví hacia Constantine.

-Por favor. Háblame del Limbo. ¿ Qué clase de lugar es ? ¿ Cómo llego hasta el ?

-El Nimbo es una dimensión prácticamente desconocida, pocos saben de ella. Muchos creen que es una leyenda. Pero yo sí sé que es verdad. Es un lugar entre el edén y el infierno de los vampiros. Algo parecido al Limbo humano. Allí van las almas torturadas de los humanos que han muerto atacados por vampiros, y nosotros al morir si no hemos resuelto alguna cosa en nuestra sanguinaria vida.

Creo que Aro no ha resuelto alguna cuestión importante. De lo contrario, estaría en el edén. Él se redimió al salvarte, no debería estar allí.

Miré hacia la abertura del campanario. Una lechuza blanca cruzaba el cielo. Volaba libre. Como todos nos merecíamos estar. Libres.

-Esa cuestión importante … Soy yo - dije con tristeza –. Por mi culpa él no está en el edén. Porque me amaba y lo dejé partir pensando que era lo correcto.

-Él se confundió. Su amor por Sulpicia fue muy grande -dijo Constantine.

-Lo sé.

-Si lo logras … Si logras llegar hasta él, no podrás dejarlo. Tendrás que volver a este mundo con él como humano. No pisará esta tierra como vampiro. Tu reclamo lo hará impuro. Debes convertirlo apenas regreses aquí. Si algo falla, Aro permanecerá en el infierno para siempre.

Me senté sobre una roca próxima a la abertura.

-Constantine, dime … ¿ Cómo llego al Limbo ? Porque si existe alguna posibilidad, la agotaré. Y si no la hay … lo intentaré de cualquier manera.

-Debes buscar al " Yacaré " Él sabe como guiarte.

\- ¡ Por todos los demonios Constantine ! -exclamó Demetri, y su puño se estrelló contra la pared haciendo añicos un par de ladrillos.

-Tranquilo Demetri.

-Cautha, te lo suplico … Moriremos.

-Demetri … No tienes porque ir.

-Sabes que iré contigo.

Constantine quitó un papel del bolsillo de su parca, lo extendió temblorosamente hacia mí.

-Toma, aquí están los datos del lugar donde se esconde Yacaré. Es un amigo de hace miles de años. Sigue sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-Gracias.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-No me acompañen, conozco la salida. Sólo hazme dos favores -dijo con una mirada melancólica.

-Dime.

-El primero, nunca digan a nadie quien ha revelado el dato, sólo háblalo con Yacaré. El segundo favor que te pido es que … Regreses con mi amigo.

-Ten la seguridad, confía en mí. A nadie diré nada, ni ellos tampoco.

-En cuanto a regresar con Aro … Ten confianza que si no lo logro será lo último que haga. Moriré en el intento.

Demetri bajó la cabeza. Sabía que estaba haciéndolo añicos. Yo era importante para Demetri. Ambos nos queríamos mucho. Nuestro cariño era recíproco. Como no entenderlo.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio en el campanario. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Sin embargo tanto tiempo de conocernos, no necesitábamos hablar, nos comprendíamos.

Mi mirada, que transmitía la desesperación de llegar a ver una luz de esperanza. La mirada de Demetri, mezcla de angustia y temor. Y la mirada hacia mí de Jane, traduciendo un claro " iré contigo al mismo infierno ".

….

Abrí las puertas del salón de los tronos seguida por mi guardiana. Marcus sentado en el trono. En el medio del salón, Cayo, Athenodora, y un joven muy bello de ojos vivarachos.

\- ¡ Cautha ! ¡ Qué alegría ! -saludó Athenodora.

La vi feliz como nunca la había visto. Al lado de su esposo, caminó hacia mi encuentro con una amplia sonrisa.

Me dirigí a mi trono después de saludarla cortésmente. Me senté, crucé una pierna sobre otra y posé mis blancas y delgadas manos en los posabrazos.

-Hemos vuelto Cautha - dijo Cayo – , hemos vuelto con él.

Giró su cabeza y sus ojos recorrieron al joven con admiración.

-Supongo que él es Jeremías, ¿ no es así ?

-Sí, él es nuestro hijo adoptivo.

Sonreí.

-Buenas noches Jeremías. Soy Cautha Vulturi.

-Buenas noches mi Señora. Un placer conocerla. Es más bella de lo que me han dicho -dijo inclinando la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

Arqueé una ceja.

-Vaya, eres muy galante.

-Inteligente y educado -agregó Cayo sonriendo.

-Eso lo veremos -dije recostándome en el respaldo del trono.

-Prueba –agregó Athenodora.

Miré a Jeremías. Sus ojos clavados en Jane lucían aspecto asombrado. A pesar de lucir impecable y apacible, se notaba su mirar inquieto y atento.

El nerviosismo propio de los neófitos podía presentirlo. Quizás porque intuía las emociones. Su piel inmaculada sin imperfecciones, sus labios sonrientes rojo carmín. Era delgado y alto. No parecía ser un joven fuerte, aparentaba tener la agilidad de una pantera. Sus movimientos aunque no había tenido oportunidad de verlos en su esplendor se notaban elegantes y graciosos.

-Tranquilo Jeremías, sólo quiero asegurarme que tus padres adoptivos han hecho un buen trabajo. Dime … Necesito saber si posees cultura general. Un Vulturi debe ser culto.

-Es un libro abierto -contestó Athenodora ansiosa.

-Calla Athenodora -susurró Cayo divertido.

-Mmm … dime... ¿En qué período gobernó Augusto ?

\- Entre el año 27 A.c. y 14 D.c. -contestó en un instante.

-Háblame de la Batalla de Waterloo –me acomodé en el trono para escucharlo con atención.

-Fue un combate librado entre el ejército francés comandado por el emperador Napoleón Bonaparte frente a las tropas británicas, holandesas, y alemanas dirigidas por el duque de Wellington y el ejército prusiano del Mariscal de Campo Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher, cerca de la ciudad de Waterloo ( Bélgica ) , el 18 de junio de 1815.

-Bien, ¿ recuerdas quiénes fueron familiares o herederos de Neón.

\- Octavia, Statilia, Mesalina, Popea, Sabina, y Claudia.

\- ¿ Quiénes fueron Los Aliados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial ?

-Los Aliados fueron los países opuestos oficialmente a las Potencias del Eje durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los principales integrantes eran Inglaterra, Francia, Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética, quienes luchaban contra el expansionismo de Alemania, Italia y Japón. Es decir El Eje.

\- ¡ Excelente !

Cayo sonrió.

-Dime Jeremías. ¿ Cuál es el cuarto planeta del sistema solar ?

-Es el planeta Marte. El primer lugar lo ocupa Mercurio, siguen Venus, Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno , Urano, Neptuno, y por último se encuentra Plutón.

Athenodora aplaudió.

-Tranquila querida -susurró Cayo.

Volví a sonreí.

-Jeremías, ¿ producción sinfónica de Mozart ?

-La producción sinfónica e instrumental de Mozart consta de: 41 sinfonías, entre las que destacan la n.º 35, Haffner ( 1782 ); la n.º 36, Linz ( 1783 ); la n.º 38, Praga ( 1786 ); y las tres últimas...

-Suficiente. Responde como se llamó la primera computadora.

-La primera computadora fue la "máquina analítica " creada por Charles Babbage, profesor matemático de la Universidad de Cambridge en el siglo XIX. La idea que tuvo Charles Babbage sobre un computador nació debido a que la elaboración de las tablas matemáticas era un proceso tedioso y propenso a errores. En 1823 el gobierno Británico lo apoyo para crear el proyecto de una máquina de diferencias, un dispositivo mecánico para efectuar sumas repetidas.

\- ¡ Jeremías ! - interrumpí -. Debes contestar lo que te pregunto, no más. ¿ Entiendes ? Es parte de acatar la orden que te he pedido. Lo justo, eso es lo indicado.

-Sí Señora.

-Bien … Háblame sobre el protocolo. ¿ Cómo deben ubicarse los comensales ?

-En función del lugar de la anfitriona. Hay dos formas. Los anfitriones en el centro de la mesa, se utiliza para comidas oficiales y cuando el número de invitados es grande. Los anfitriones en los extremos de la mesa, se utiliza en celebraciones con pocos invitados. Si los invitados en su mayoría son parejas: lo más usual es colocar al invitado de honor a la derecha de la anfitriona y a su acompañante del lado derecho del anfitrión. El resto de las parejas se colocará intercalando un hombre y una mujer. Si los invitados acuden sin acompañante: se comenzarán a colocar los comensales uno del lado izquierdo y uno del lado derecho de la anfitriona.

-Felicitaciones Jeremías, es todo. No te torturaré más.

-Ha sido un gusto -contestó, y sus ojos rojizos e intensos volvieron a mirar de reojo a Jane.

Jane lo miró, primero seria, después su ceño se frunció. Su iris buscó los míos y no los separó de mi mirada.

-Cayo, Athenodora, los felicito. Han hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Llévenlo con Aurora, ella sabrá que dones posee Jeremías. En un momento estaré con ustedes.

-Muy bien -dijo Cayo tomando delicadamente a Jeremías del hombro para guiarlo hasta la salida.

\- ¿ No es encantador ? -preguntó Athenodora antes de desaparecer del salón.

-Sí lo es -dije sonriente.

Al quedarnos solos en el gran salón. Jane se acercó al trono.

-Si me permites una acotación te diré que es bastante soberbio y engreído para ser neófito.

Reí.

-No lo noté. Sí me percaté que te miraba admirado. Lo has hipnotizado.

\- ¡ No es gracioso!

De pronto giré mi cabeza hacia Marcus, para mi sorpresa el viejo vampiro tenía su mirada clavada en mí.

-Marcus … No has acotado nada sobre Jeremías. Te noté muy callado.

-Sí. Es cierto.

\- ¿ Y eso por qué ?

-Porque me preocupa algo más que un nuevo neófito en el aquelarre.

\- ¿ A qué te refieres ?

-Tú debes saber a qué me refiero, no puedo leer los pensamientos, solo percibo emociones, como tú. Ahora dime … ¿ Qué te tiene tan nerviosa y alterada ?

Desvié la vista hacia un punto perdido en el salón. Cualquier sitio era mejor que mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿ Se lo dirás al viejo Marcus ?

Me puse de pie y bajé los escalones.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso en este momento.

-Muy bien, te lo respeto. No olvides que lo que uno debe enfrentar lo debe hacer cuanto antes. Es lo mejor.

-Lo sé …

Me giré hacia él… y lo largué … Como pude.

-Se trata de Aro. Alguien … No puedo decir quien … Bueno … Me ha dado una solución para salvar a Aro del martirio en el que se encuentra.

-Pero … Mirna ha dicho que él se encuentra en el Limbo.

-Sí … Hacia allí quiero ir. A buscarlo.

Se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¿ Qué dices ? ¿ Has perdido la razón ?

-No. Lo amo, y lo amaré siempre. No existe mi vida completa sin él.

\- ¡ Cautha Vulturi ! No juegues con la muerte. Se lo has entregado a Sulpicia.

\- ¡ Ella no lo cuidó ! Por lo que sea, él está en peligro. ¡ Entiende su agonía es mi agonía !

-No quiero saber del tema. No apruebo tu decisión, en absoluto. ¡ Nadie de este aquelarre te apoyará !

\- ¡ Yo sí ! -dijo Jane.

La noté segura, altanera, sin lugar a dudas. Sabía que me acompañaría, que no me dejaría sola.

-No importa quién lo apruebe o no Marcus. Iré por él -abandoné el salón seguida por la rubia guardiana.

…..

Aurora supo los dones de Jeremías en cuestión de segundos. El chico era muy veloz, casi como yo. Los movimientos rápidos de los dedos de sus manos actuaban como un verdadero encantador de serpientes. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos por seguirlo. Según Aurora, era astuto y sagaz. No podía leer los pensamientos ni conocer emociones, sin embargo tenía el extraordinario don de distraer, como Heidi cuando salía de caza. Su mirada divertida era subyugante, efecto mortal en los humanos. Hipnotizaba, adormecía, la ocasión perfecta para usar otro particular don …

\- ¡ Jeremías ! ¡ Devuelve el collar de perlas a tu madre ! -protestó Cayo.

Athenodora tanteó su cuello.

\- ¡ OH ! Demonios -dijo azorada.

\- ¿ En qué momento se lo has quitado ? -pregunté.

Jeremías sonrió. Extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón el collar de perlas.

-Hace segundos -respondió.

Arqueé la ceja.

-Jeremías, los Vulturi no somos ladrones. Si te has dedicado a robar en tu vida humana, debes corregirlo -lo reprendí.

-Lo siento mi Señora, no volveré a repetirlo.

-Me parece bien.

\- ¿ Podría hacerle una pregunta ? -dijo tímidamente.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-La joven que la acompaña … ¿ Cuál es su nombre ?

\- ¿ Te refieres a Jane ?

-Creo que sí. La adolescente, la chica rubia.

Cayo rio.

-La adolescente cándida que has visto cerca de Cautha, es nada menos que la más letal guardiana. Perversa, malvada, es la mejor custodia de los Vulturi. Ni te le acerques -informó Athenodora.

-Bueno, quizás tengamos una visión diferente de Jane la corregí-, pero es cierto, mejor no te acerques. Por tu salud.

El día llegó. Todos resguardados y ocultos del ojo humano como tantos años lo hacíamos. En mi guarida, no dejaba de pensar en Aro mientras el papel que me había facilitado Constantine, daba vueltas en mis manos.

De pronto unos golpes leves sonaron en la puerta de la recámara real.

Caminé lentamente sin ganas de recibir visitas. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con los rostros de Cayo y Athenodora.

\- ¿ Ocurre algo con Jeremías ?

-No. Venimos a convencerte. Marcus nos contó del disparate que quieres hacer -dijo Cayo.

-Si quieren convencerme de no ir por Aro pierden el tiempo.

Di la espalda y volví sobre mis pasos.

\- ¡ Estás loca ! El Limbo es peligroso. Tendrás que morir para atravesarlo, ¿ lo sabes ?

-Hablaré con un tal Yacaré. No sé demasiados datos. ¿ Por qué ustedes no me lo dijeron ? Sabían que podía ayudarlo.

-Estás equivocada. Volver es imposible, quedarás en esa dimensión atrapada. Estamos bien todos juntos, piénsalo. Hemos triunfado, estamos unidos, felices y en paz.

\- ¡ Tú tienes paz! ¡ Ustedes están felices! Yo no…

-Dile Athenodora, por favor. Dile que es una locura.

Athenodora me miró compungida.

Negó con la cabeza levemente.

-No, no puedo decirle que no lo haga. Lo ama, lo sé. No puedo pedirle eso.

Mis ojos se clavaron en la vampiresa.

-Dime que me entiendes Athenodora, dime que no es una locura ir por tu vampiro al fin del mundo.

-Claro que no. Yo te apoyo.

\- ¡ Están locas !

-Puede ser - susurré- , loca de amor.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El poder de nuestro trono.

Cuando las sombras de la nueva noche cubrieron Volterra, me senté en el trono rodeada de un perfecto silencio. Mis pares no estaban. Cayo y Athenodora recorrerían el castillo con Jeremías. El joven neófito debía conocer su nuevo hogar, ese que sería por mucho tiempo su escondite. Marcus había decidido convertir a Mirna y estaría ocupado junto a ella por lo menos tres días que significaban su agonía.

Al pensar en ella, mis recuerdos se agolparon en la memoria.

Aro no había permanecido junto a mí cuando Demetri me convirtió. Reconocía que había estado muy enfadado conmigo por mi audaz actitud. Lo había enfrentado a una situación forzada quitándome el talismán para provocarlo. Él no deseaba que yo dejara de ser una humana. Él quería protegerme de sus enemigos. Sin embargo, mi terquedad en combinación peligrosa con los celos por aquella malvada Ethelvina, terminó con mi capricho cumplido.

Cuando desperté de las llamas del infierno, lo primero que aspiraba, era ver su rostro a mi lado. Lo mínimo que esperaba era su mano sosteniendo fuerte la mía. Pero no. Aro estaba furioso y descontento con mi actuar y no se había dignado a aparecer. Estuve rodeada de los más expertos custodios. Cuidada como si fuera la joya más preciada, aunque lo único que deseaba era contemplarlo a él.

Solo recuerdo a Demetri entre las tenues luces de los tenebrarios de mi habitación, alicaído, recostado al marco de la puerta. Sus ojos me contemplaron con temor, con duda, después una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su mano fue la que se tendió frente al espejo cuando me puse de pie con mis torpes movimientos. Su voz fue la primera que escuché al despertar de ese horrible sueño.

\- ¿ Estás bien ? -Preguntó.

-No lo sé- respondí -me siento extraña.

-Eso es normal. Tranquila.

Sonreí reflejada en la hermosa hembra del gran espejo. Tanto amaba a mi vampiro, que lo primero que se cruzó por mi mente fue la felicidad de poder estar de igual a igual, con la única misión de enamorarlo y que me amara por el resto de la eternidad.

Todo me costó mucho en el palacio Dei Priori. Desde que pisé el castillo, tuve un enemigo encubierto que no cesaba de demostrar lo que él daba por hecho. Cayo, nada más y nada menos que uno de los líderes vivía para hacerme la vida imposible. Mucho tiempo pasó para que el vampiro de rubia melena se convenciera que no era su enemiga. Que no atentaría contra los Vulturi. Porque yo era parte de ellos.

También fue engorroso lograr tener por íntima amiga a Heidi. Porque a decir verdad entre hembras hermosas y avasallantes, la competencia es cruenta, sin embargo se brindó a mí y yo a ella, siendo siendo las mejores confidentes.

De mi adorable guardián que podía decir. Lo puse a prueba tantas veces. Él siempre discreto, prudente, correcto. Muchas veces a costa de poner en peligro su integridad en manos de Aro. Si mal no recuerdo, escapar del castillo para rescatar a Alec.

Por otro lado, Jane. Eso sí que fue difícil.

Conquistar a la temible guardiana y consentida del líder Vulturi no fue transitar un valle de rosas. Los celos de ambas por disputarnos el primer lugar de atención, eran desmesurados, extremos, agobiantes. Todo valía con tal de ser la más mimada. Hasta que entendimos que las dos luchábamos por el amor del líder pero en diferente sentido. Ella, peleaba por el cariño de Aro como si fuera un padre, ese que nunca había tenido en su vida humana. Yo… disputaba la pasión por mi pareja.

Entonces, un buen día las dos coincidimos. Las dos nos unimos con el único fin de protegerlo. Mi conquista había llegado muy alta. Tenía en Jane una implacable defensora de mis locuras aunque nunca lo demostraría. Sabía que nadie me tocaría un pelo sin pasar por su temible don. Ella sabía que en mí había encontrado un ángel guardián no sólo de su sombra, sino de sus sentimientos.

Volví al presente, la voz de Cayo retumbó en el salón.

-Buenas noches, Cautha.

-Buenas noches, Cayo.

Avanzó lentamente arrastrando su capa de armiño. Se detuvo frente a mí, y sus ojos me miraron curiosos.

\- ¿ Ocurre algo ?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te noto … ¿ Distraída ? ¿ Preocupada ?

-Triste -murmuré.

\- ¿ Extrañas a Aro ?

-Sí. Pero no es específicamente eso lo que me aqueja. Son los recuerdos. La llegada de Jeremías, la conversión de Mirna, los neófitos me han hecho refrescar mi memoria.

-OH … Sí …

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en su trono.

-Aún recuerdo tu conversión. Fuiste osada al enfrentarte a él con el talismán en la mano. Pusiste en peligro al mejor rastreador de los Vulturi -protestó.

Sonreí.

-Lo sé. Estuve pésimo al desobedecer órdenes. Puse a Aro entre la espada y la pared y sufrí horrores su desplante. Hubiera querido despertarme a la nueva vida contemplando su rostro.

-Fue muy difícil para él permanecer a tu lado viendo retorcerte de dolor. Nadie que ama soporta el suplicio del otro aún así no quiso apartarse.

Mis ojos se clavaron en Cayo.

\- ¿ Qué has dicho ? ¿ Aro estuvo junto a mí esos tres días ?

-Por supuesto. ¿ Nadie te lo dijo ?

\- ¡ No ! Nadie me lo dijo. Nunca lo hablé con Aro.

-Él se mantuvo todo lo que pudo a tu lado, pero no resistió. Antes de cumplirse el tercer día abandonó tu habitación y se encerró en su escondite.

-Mi amor …

Aro no me había dejado a la deriva de sus custodios aún enfadado. Mi vampiro había sufrido junto a mí la transición. No pudo resistir tanto dolor, por eso no lo había visto al despertar.

-Gracias Cayo -sonreí.

-Es la verdad.

La rubia guardiana interrumpió con precaución.

-Buenas noches, Cautha.

-Buenas noches, Jane. ¿ Qué necesitas ?

-Alec quiere hablar contigo. Mejor dicho … Ambos queremos hablarte.

\- ¿ Sobre qué?

-Algo especial … Un tema privado.

Cayo se puso de pie.

-Entendí la indirecta guardiana. Me retiro discretamente. Avisaré a Alec. ¡ Ah Jane !… Y le daré tus saludos a Jeremías -sonrió con burla.

Ante esa respuesta Jane se tensó. Miró al líder con rabia mientras se alejaba.

-Calma Jane- dije divertida , -sólo busca molestarte. Lo conoces.

-Un día hará que olvide que mi don está prohibido contra un líder.

Alec entró al salón y caminó lentamente hacia nosotras. Se colocó junto a su hermana y me miró con el respeto de siempre.

-Buenas noches, Cautha.

-Buenas noches, Alec … Bien díganme que los aqueja.

Ambos se miraron para darse el permiso tácito para romper el silencio. Finalmente Jane comenzó.

-Sabemos que irás por nuestro amo. Tú no ignoras que iré contigo.

-Lo sé. Aunque no he decidido si permitiré que me acompañes. Es peligroso.

-No quiero que vayas sola. Puedo serte muy útil. Soy buena guardiana.

-Jamás lo dudé Jane. Pero …

-El caso es que Alec quiere unirse al rescate. Interrumpió Jane.

\- ¿ Alec ?

Jane miró a su hermano.

-Puedes hablar tú. No te comerá.

Alec se puso firme y levantó la vista para mirarme a los ojos.

-Cautha, mi ama. Necesito acompañarte.

-Es muy peligroso. Volví a repetir.

-Por favor. El amo me rescató de la hoguera, nos rescató. No podemos olvidar eso. Permíteme demostrarle gratitud.

-Alec … Jane … Ustedes han demostrado gratitud y fidelidad por siglos. No es necesario en este caso.

-Por favor … Suplicó Alec.

Me recosté en el respaldo del trono.

-Prometo pensarlo, por ahora no puedo asegurarles que acepto la ayuda. Ustedes son un pilar para los Vulturi, y si no regreso…

-Regresarás –contestaron a dúo. Después, se retiraron en silencio.

Las mechas encendidas de los candelabros derritieron la cera lentamente hasta que la oscuridad me rodeó. Sin embargo no estaba entre tinieblas, había una luz que brillaba en mi pétreo corazón. La que alimentaba la esperanza de poder tener frente a mí sano y salvo al dueño de mi existencia …

…

Los tres días transcurrieron. Cumplido el plazo, ver a Mirna por primera vez con sus brillantes ojos rojos me impactó. La primera imagen que vino a la mente, fue el viaje a Volterra. A mi querido Volterra. Su simpatía y cordialidad al ofrecerse a leerme las manos me hizo sonreír.

Hice una visita a su habitación en cuanto Asrael me notificó el llamado de Marcus. Me acerqué hasta ella lentamente con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Lucía espléndida. Su cabello renegrido como la noche tenía luz propia. Caía en cascadas ondulantes hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su cutis cetrino, aceitunado, mostraba signos de juventud. Parecía rejuvenecida. Generalmente manteníamos la edad que nos convertíamos eternamente. Sin embargo comprobé que ella era algo especial. No olvidaba que en su reciente vida humana, ella había sido una hechicera. Tenía labios sensuales rojo carmesí. Con el andar de un felino que embruja a su paso se acercó.

-Cautha.

-Tienes una voz encantadora serás buena proveedora.

Marcus interrumpió. Hasta ahora se había mantenido apartado de nosotras.

-No sé si será adecuado asignarle ese cargo.

Lo miré curiosa. Y entendí … Sí. Cuando quería era muy rápida para entender emociones.

Sonreí.

-Descansa, con las últimas luces del día deberás prepararte para cazar por primera vez. Te acompañarán parte de la guardia. Ten cuidado. No olvides que los humanos no podrán verte.

Me retiré no sin antes dirigirme a Marcus con una mueca divertida de complicidad.

-Tienes razón, Marcus. Su cargo entre los Vulturi aún no lo sabemos. Podrá ser excelente proveedora o ser la futura esposa de un líder …

La noche siguiente en el salón de los tronos invoqué una reunión. Mi decisión de partir hacia las tierras del Limbo no tenía vuelta atrás. Cayo y Marcus mostraron su disconformidad aunque sabían lo que significaba Aro para mí. Mi sorpresa no fue encontrarme con sus constantes explicaciones del porqué no debía aventurarme a encontrarme con el " Yacaré " . Lo que me tomó por asalto fue el pedido de varios de mis amigos para acompañarme y no dejarme sola.

Jane, Alec, Demetri, Félix, insistieron en no quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando a que regresara. No pude decirles que no. Aunque ser líder Vulturi me convertía en dueña de sus vidas podía haberme negado. Sin embargo, lo cierto, que serían necesarios.

Eché un vistazo alrededor. Noté a Heidi muy preocupada.

-Ven aquí Heidi -dije desde el trono.

Ella pareció dudar, pero finalmente se acercó con rostro melancólico.

-Lo siento, Cautha. No quiero que Félix te acompañe. Por favor, dile que no.

Miré a Félix.

\- ¡ Félix ! Tus servicios no me son indispensables. Preferiría que te quedaras en el palacio. Necesito que alguien de confianza acompañe a los líderes.

-Asrael se quedará. Para mí es importante hacer algo por los Vulturi.

-Tú siempre has hecho cosas importantes. Te recuerdo que Alec no estaría aquí sin tu ayuda.

-Gracias. Pero insisto, es una necesidad muy fuerte. No puedo dejar solo a mi amigo -señaló a Demetri.

\- ¡ Ah ! ¡ Por supuesto primero tu amigo que tu novia ! -protestó con los brazos cruzados.

-No es eso Heidi. Prometí a Demetri no abandonarlo. Entiende, somos como hermanos.

\- ¡ Pues sabes qué ! No lo entiendo. Y dormirás en el sofá de ahora en más.

\- ¿ Dormir ? -exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Es un dicho humano. ¡ Ustedes entienden!

Suspiré cansada de la breve discusión amorosa .

– Pónganse de acuerdo. Más tarde quiero verlos a los dos.

Ambos abandonaron el salón.

\- ¡ Qué suerte soy soltero ! ¡ Hembras ! -exclamó Demetri.

-Haré de cuenta que no he escuchado nada rastreador.

Marcus interrumpió insistente.

-Cautha, piensa antes de partir. Nadie ha sobrevivido para contarlo. ¿ Por qué deberías lograrlo tú ? No debes ser tan orgullosa. Reconoce tus límites.

-No es orgullo ni pedantería. No me creo invencible. La fuerza me la da el poder del amor. Debo ir por Aro. Está sufriendo e ignoro en qué condiciones. ¿ Crees que podría continuar mi vida como si nada ? Vivir pensando en su tortura no sería vida para mí. Prefiero morir. Lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no deben acompañarme.

-Iré Cautha, lamento que mi deber sea obedecerte. Castiga mi desobediencia sí es lo que quieres pero no te librarás de mí –retrucó Demetri-. Yo también lo he prometido. Protegerte es mi función.

Bajé la vista. Difícil decisión…

En ese momento el silencio se vio interrumpido por la presencia de Jeremías. Entró hecho un tornado muy eufórico.

\- ¡ Padre ! -exclamó dirigiéndose a Cayo.

Cayo se puso de pie.

-Jeremías no entres de esa forma cuando hay reunión. Hijo, no es correcto ni adecuado.

Jane murmuró a Alec.

-Lo correcto y adecuado no existe en su diccionario.

-Jane … -llamé su atención.

-Buenas noches a todos. ¡ Padre ! Estoy feliz. Lo siento ama, luce hermosa hoy.

Subió los tres escalones e hizo una reverencia.

\- ¡ Es increíble ! -protestó Jane ya fuera de sí.

-¿ Qué te ocurre ? -dijo Jeremías abriendo sus ojos burdeos, con expresión de asombro.

\- ¡ Me ocurre que eres un desubicado ! Jamás he subido los escalones a los tronos.

\- ¿ Ah no ? Debe ser porque tu estatura te exige un gran esfuerzo –sonrió.

La boca de Jane se abrió y sus ojos cambiaron a un color renegrido.

\- ¡ Eres un idiota !

\- ¡ Suficiente ! –grité.

Todos enmudecieron.

-Son unos irrespetuosos, estamos debatiendo un tema importante. Nada menos que el rescate de Aro. ¡ No tiene ninguna consideración !

Me miraron en silencio.

-Jeremías, di lo que tengas que decir, y retírate.

-Lo siento ama. Puedo regresar luego.

-No, habla de una vez.

-Es sobre mis dones … He descubierto uno nuevo.

\- ¿ De qué trata hijo ? -preguntó Cayo interesado.

-Puedo hablar con los animales, bueno … En realidad entienden mis pensamientos. Yo pienso una orden y ellos acatan.

Jane rió.

-¡ Qué interesante !

\- ¡ Jane basta !

-Jeremías, me agrada que tengas un don tan particular. Ahora necesito que abandonen el salón si son tan amables. La reunión ha terminado. Esta madrugada partiré con o sin ustedes a hablar con " yacaré " . Espérenme a la entrada de mi guarida.

El salón quedó solitario. Salvo Cayo y Marcus que me hicieron compañía hasta el amanecer, aprovechando el momento en soledad para tratar de convencerme.

\- No sabrás a que te enfrentas. Piénsalo. Quizás pueda haber otra solución para salvar a Aro.

-No la hay, Cayo. Aro quedó atrapado en el Limbo por alguna razón que desconozco. El único que sabe cómo llegar es Yacaré.

-Yacaré … Me suena ese nombre. Creí que era una leyenda -dijo Marcus.

-No lo es. Lamento no poder mencionarles el nombre de quien me ha traído la información. Sepan entenderme.

-Por supuesto. Aquí la cuestión importante es que has decidido aventurarte.

-No opino lo mismo, Marcus –dijo el vampiro rubio.

\- ¿ Por qué lo dices ? -pregunté.

-Porque si la fuente es confiable estaría más tranquilo. Te aseguro que no es simple curiosidad.

-Lo siento. Deben confiar en mí.

\- ¿ Y en él ? En el informante, ¿ Tú confías ?

-Sí … Confío.

De pronto un gran alboroto se escuchó en la lejanía.

\- ¿ Qué ocurre ? -dijo preocupado Cayo poniéndose de pie.

Solo bastaron segundos para que los tres nos diéramos cuenta …

\- ¡ Humanos ! -exclamé.

-Es cierto. Vienen hacia aquí -aseguró Marcus.

-Son dos o tres –agregó Cayo husmeando el aire.

\- ¿ Dónde está mi guardia ? -pregunté confundida.

-Están esperándote para hablar sobre el viaje. ¿ Recuerdas ? Les has pedido que esperen en la entrada a tu guarida. Eso habrá impedido alertarlos -contestó Marcus.

\- ¡ No son los únicos vampiros que cuidan el castillo! ¿ Qué ocurrió con Salvatore y Ángel ?

-Tranquila Cautha. No desesperes. Son solo humanos -me tranquilizó Cayo.

Sabía a qué se refería al tranquilizarme. Los Vulturi habíamos vivido una situación horrible mucho tiempo por culpa de Sempronio y sus secuaces. ¿ Cómo olvidarme ?

-Las puertas del gran salón se entreabrieron. Rápidamente con la agilidad de un rayo trepamos a las cúpulas.

Eran dos efectivamente. Mediana edad. Llevaban unas mochilas. Uno de ellos una cámara de fotos profesional.

-Son periodistas -murmuró Cayo agazapado.

-Diablos …

No se irían por sí solos. Buscaban algo con mucha seguridad. Sus miradas curiosas indagaban cada rincón. Parecía que conocían nuestra existencia. Al menos, no era pura casualidad que estuvieran aquí.

Entré en pánico. Los Vulturi estábamos en peligro real.

\- ¡ Mira esos tronos ! -dijo uno de ellos asombrado.

Demonios …

-Te lo dije. Hay criaturas habitando este lugar, y no son humanos -dijo el otro.

-Quiero ver para creer –sonrió su compañero.

Tragué saliva.

-Marcus … Ve por mi guardia -murmuré.

Pero eso no fue necesario. Observé los techos con una rápida mirada. Demetri y Asrael escondidos en una bóveda hicieron señal de silencio. Vi a Jane, a Alec, y a Félix, en tres cúpulas vecinas.

Seguí con la mirada a uno de los hombres. Con el mayor atrevimiento se adelantó a los tronos, subió los tres escalones y se sentó en el trono de Aro.

Mis moléculas se revolucionaron. Nadie tocaría el trono de Aro. Solo yo.

Como adivinando mi intención, Cayo me alertó.

-Ten cuidado con lo que decidas hacer lo sabes. Hay decisiones que no pueden volver atrás.

-Lo sé.

Sin embargo no soportaría que desconocidos manosearan nuestras cosas.

Con tres giros en el aire salté como trapecista y caí de pie frente a ellos. Me miraron asombrados, atónitos. El que llevaba la cámara se apresuró a tomar una foto. Inútil, sus movimientos no tenían competencia frente a los míos. Me lancé hacia él mostrando mis colmillos y con un movimiento hice estrellar la máquina contra una pilastra.

Caminó hacia atrás unos pasos.

-Vampiros –susurro.

Mis ojos cambiaron de perspectiva. Se clavaron furiosos hacia el otro hombre sentado en mi trono.

-¡Aléjate de mi trono!

-Lo siento, lo siento -se puso de pie-. Queríamos corroborar que los vampiros existían.

-¿Encontraron la respuesta?

-Sí, sí, ya nos vamos.

Las risas de mis Vulturi invadieron el salón.

Miré a los humanos…

-Ya es tarde para irse.

\- ¡ No, no por favor ! –suplicaron.

-¿Quién más los acompaña ?

-Nadie más -dijo uno de ellos, temblando.

-Asrael, investiga si dicen la verdad.

El vampiro bajó del techo y se retiró al recibir mi orden.

-Por favor no nos maten. No diremos nada.

Cayo lanzó una carcajada.

-Son siempre tan originales.

-Es cierto, no queríamos compartir el descubrimiento. Es verdad. ¡ Por favor !

Aguardamos minutos tensos el regreso de Asrael. Si habría muchos más estaríamos en problemas.

Asrael volvió con el rostro distendido.

.-No hay nadie mi ama.

\- ¿ Estás seguro ?

-Lo estoy.

Sonreí mientras observaba los ojos asustados de aquellos intrusos. Con un además de mi mano, invité a mi aquelarre…

-Vulturis… Su almuerzo.

Bastaron segundos para lanzarse contra los intrusos. Abandoné el salón inalterable ante los desgarradores gritos y la muerte …

Llegué a mi guarida y me encerré. Me sentía extraña. Era la primera vez que tomaba verdaderamente el mando de mi trono. Nunca antes había tenido que actuar con crueldad y después con indiferencia. El trono de Aro me había otorgado ese poder de seguridad. No era maravilloso sentirme de esa forma. Sin embargo estaba segura que nada había más importante que cuidar a mis Vulturi. Como él, como mi vampiro lo había hecho por tanto tiempo.

NOTA: Gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
